The present invention relates to collapsible bags, of the type used in bag-in-box, for containing and dispensing liquids, such as post-mix, soft drink syrups, and to a method for making such bags. More particularly, this invention relates to such bags having syrup evacuation passageways accessible to the syrup to achieve complete withdrawal of the syrup from the bag as the bag collapses and regardless of how the bag and the bag spout are oriented.
Bags for bag-in-box containers are well-known (see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,410; 4,137,930; 4,138,036; 4,286,636; 3,171,571; and 2,859,899) and some include inserts placed inside of the bag to provide a passageway for complete withdrawal of the liquid from the bag as the bag collapses. Some of these inserts, such as dip tubes, are inserted into the bag after the bag is made and after it is filled with liquid and have the disadvantage of the added time and expense to carry out this separate, additional task. To avoid this disadvantage, inserts were subsequently made part of the bag. Such inserts are placed between the bag walls and attached to the spout before the bag walls are joined to form the bag. However, these bags are subject to the disadvantages of the added time, expense and difficulty of positioning these inserts between the bag walls and also of then securing the inserts to the spout. In addition, some of these inserts, being adjacent or under the spout can interfere with or slow down the filling process. Another disadvantage is the possibility of these inserts become detached from the spout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,731 overcomes these disadvantages by placing an insert outside of the bag adjacent to the spout and along the bag wall and providing syrup evacuation passageways by forming the bag wall up into channels in the insert. However, when the bag wall is moved up into the insert channels, wrinkles occur in the bag wall which can cause problems in providing a seal at the periphery of the bag walls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bag and method for making the bag that overcomes many of the disadvantages in the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a bag with a liquid evacuation passageway without the necessity of a separate step to insert or attach it.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bag and method for making the bag which provides a passageway in liquid communication with the spout opening, without having to attach an insert to the spout and without having to insert anything into the bag.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a bag and method for making the same which bag and method are less expensive than that of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a bag which can be filled easier and faster, which provides no restriction at the spout, and which has no insert that can be accidentally detached.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for making such a bag that can operate at a higher speed.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bag with an evacuation strip that is an integral one-piece unit with the bag spout.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag with an external evacuation strip and to provide the strip channels as liquid evacuation passageways without deforming or wrinkling the bag wall.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bag with an evacuation strip that is easier to and less expensive to manufacture and that provides better performance.